


Princess Mechanic

by TaraTyler



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Princess Mechanic

This is bliss, Clarke couldn’t help but think as she flew down the road in her ‘69 Mustang. She was in the middle of Arizona’s desert on a hot day. The top of her convertible was down, the sun was shining down on her, warming her skin, and the wind blew through her long blonde hair. For the first time in what felt like forever, Clarke was out on her own with no responsibilities. The radio played as loudly as the young woman could get it to go, and she was singing tunelessly along...until she wasn’t.

“Oh, for the love of…” Clarke hissed, stopping alongside of the road as her car hissed in time with her, popping, jumping, and sliding to a stop. She pops the hood and jumps back, steam pouring from somewhere that she couldn’t see. She waves the hot stuff out of her face, sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head and squints in. 

“Hey, ‘Tavia, yeah, I’ve had an incident. You wouldn’t happen to know a good mechanic near the middle of nowhere Arizona, would you?” Clarke called her old friend that she was supposed to meet in Vegas the next week.

\------//////------

 

Finally, the truck pulled back up to Clarke’s baby, the car having been a birthday present to herself the previous year. She heard the thump of someone jumping down from the drivers’ seat, too lightly to be anyone but a girl.

“Oh, sweet heavens, that might be the single most beautiful vehicle that I have ever laid my eyes on.” the woman, who looked to be around Clarke’s age sighed.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Had her cleaned up for my birthday last year. My pride and joy.” says an equally beautiful blonde woman, clearly not from around here.

“I’d say so… she’s clearly gorgeous. Do you have any idea of what the problem might be?” the mechanic asks as Clarke rakes her eyes down over her.

The coveralls are the least revealing thing that the girl could possibly be wearing, but it’s plain that she’s a natural beauty. She wears her black hair tied back into a ponytail and she has very delicate hands for a mechanic.

“I honestly know nothing about cars except for which kind I like.” Clarke finally answers. “I’m Clarke Griffin.” she introduces herself, offering her hand to shake with a friendly smile that she hasn’t had the chance to break out in a while.

“Raven Reyes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Griffin.” she replies, wiping her hands on her clothes before shaking Clarke’s hand.

“I’m on vacation, and it’s just Clarke.” she insists. “I get called ‘Ms. Griffin’ everyday and I need a break from it.” she chuckled, admiring the view as the brunette gives the engine a once over.

“I’m going to have to look at this more closely in the shop, if you don’t mind.” Raven asks.

“Of course.” Clarke replies with a blush as Raven looks up at her and their eyes lock. Brown meets blue and for half of a minute the rest of the world forgot about the uncomfortable heat and her worries about getting to Vegas. Taven forgot about the beautiful caar she was still halfway stuck inside of, the money that this job would bring in, and everything else.

\------//////-------

The mechanic snaps out of the haze first. 

“I’ll latch her on, if you want to go ahead and get comfortable in the truck.” Raven stutters, wishing that she had taken the time to wash her hands and face before coming out..

“Yeah, sure, okay.” Clarke answers awkwardly. She sticks out her head out once she has climbed in. “Oh, and Raven? Thank you.” 

Raven grinned up at her brilliantly, white teeth shining against her tan skin, made darker by soot, oil, and grease from her work. Something that had been locked up tight in Clarke’s chest began to loosen. She sits back in the passenger’s seat and relaxes in the air conditioning. The truck was clean and tidy, with no personal memorabilia, but for a pendant of some twisted metal hanging from the rearview mirror.

“Sorry about that. Are you ready to go?” Raven asks as she climbs into the driver’s seat.

“You knew Finn?” Clarke asks, holding out the pendant.

“I knew him, and I loved him for years. He was all I had for a very long time.” Raven admits.

“So, you know who I am, then?” Clarke asks. 

“Octavia has mentioned you in reference to him occasionally, so yeah, I do know of you.” Raven says, feeling mildly guilty for having not already told her.

“She has mentioned you to me as well. It’s good to have a face and name to go with the idea of you.” she replies graciously, understanding Raven’s reluctance.

“Yeah, you too.”

“He was a dick for cheating on you with me, but I loved him.”

“Me too.”

\-----//////------

Raven had realized just who Clarke was when she saw a nearly identical twisted metal pendant hanging from a chain in the cupholder. She had also realized just how different the two of them were. Clarke was the CEO of Griffin Industries, one of the single most powerful companies in the United States of America, and maybe the world. 

It was obvious how used to running things she was no. hse exuded control and power, but when she had looked into Clarke’s eyes she had seen how vulnerable she could be, and open with herself, when Raven had had only ever been closed off. Clarke Griffin was rich and sophisticated, from a completely different social class than her. Even now, Raven could tell that from her necklace, bracelets, and other clothes that Clarke was of a station much higher than her own. Still, she couldn’t help but glance over at the other woman every now and then and wonder about how they could have come to love the same man, a man so equally great and terrible that now Raven no longer knew how she was supposed to feel.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke asked.

“Not even a little bit. Tell me more about you.” Raven requests. Now she turns her full focus to the road ahead of them and instead of the constant glances towards her, melts into the sound of Clarke’s voice.

“I traveled the world with my mother, growing up. Country to country, and continent to continent. All of the amazing postcard sites, I’ve seen the vast majority of them.” Clarke begins. “It wasn’t good for building any sort of friendships, but I’ve seen allot that nearly no else has had the opportunity to: I’m lucky in that respect, but very awkward with all of my relationships. Romantics, platonic, what have you. I’m also nearly incapable of following social cues. As a business magnate this has come in handy sometimes, seeing as how I can make grown men wet themselves and feel zero guilt about it afterwards. That’s entertaining.” Clarke says with a small smile.

Raven quirks an eyebrow thoughtfully, unsure of how to react to what she had just been told. Then Clarke grinned for real and Raven felt like her entire heart was smiling.

“I am quite possibly the single most fucked up person in the United States of America, but I’m self aware. That’s more than most people can say.” Clarke began to full-body laugh. Now, not only was Raven’s heart smiling, but the rest of her was as well. Clarke’s laugh was one of the most wonderfully joyful sound to have ever graced Raven’s ears. She could tell why Finn would have loved this girl.

“Any fun facts about Raven Reyes?” Clarke asks, cornflower blue eyes sparkling like the cloudless sky over the desert.

“How long have you been a mechanic?”

“I’m actually an engineer on top of my work as a mechanic, or at least I used to be. For a long time I did the rockets thing with NASA, but I didn’t love that the same way I did fooling around with the engine of an old car, so I quit. I’m terribly antisocial. I grew up in Texas, but moved as far away as felt right to ‘find myself’.” Raven scratched the back of her neck, hoping that she hadn’t been too forthright or come off sounding bo A

“You’re a literal rocket scientist?! A genius!?” Clarke asked incredulously.

“You say that like you aren’t the twenty-something year old CEO and owner of a multi-billionaire dollar company.” Raven scoffs.

“Well, yeah, but you’re a genius! I barely have more than a high-school education. I was born to what I have. You’re brilliant!” Clarke praises her, gesticulating wildly.

“I guess that I can’t argue with that.” Raven gives in with a smirk, catching a glimpse of those eyes from the side again as she pulls into her little shop.  
“Dear God, these guys never turn the air-con on high enough to suit me.” Raven complains, letting Clarke out. She pulls down the zipper of her coveralls and Clarke fears that she’s going to strip right there in front of them all for a moment. (She was a friend of Octavia’s after all.) However, the dark-haired girl was wearing a white-tank top underneath and she still wore the pants, the sleeves tied around her waist to hold them up. Clarke dry swallowed when Raven grinned at her, flicked her ponytail over one shoulder and twirled a wrench in her hand expertly. “Let’s take a look-see, shall we?”

“If you don’t have anywhere to stay while we get you up and running again, you can stay with me.” Raven offers after a while of Clarke awkwardly staring at her.

“You don’t have to do that, I’m sure that I could find…”

“No way, any friend of a Blake’s is a friend of mine.” Raven shoots her an amazing grin again, white tank top smudged with with all sorts of stuff, standing out stark against tan skin, just like Raven herself. Not for the first time since running into this girl, Clarke was reminded of just how bi she was.

“I’d love that, thanks.” Clarke says with her own smile, showing off dimples that Raven hadn’t noticed before. Raven grinned back and it felt like they say in that manner for an endless amount of time, just smiling at one another.

“Feel free to roam around, pull up a chair, chill in the car, go inside, or whatever it is you want to do.” Raven offered, suddenly realizing that she was being a terrible host.

 

\-----//////------

 

“I’ll take the chair, thank you.” Clarke said agreeably, pulling a notebook from her bag, and a pen as Raven slid one over to her.

“You draw?” the older girl asked, ducking back into Clarke’s baby.

“It’s my favorite pass time. Usually landscapes with the occasional portrait if I’m feeling   
inspired.

 

“You’ll have to show me sometime.”

“Maybe.” Clarke replied. She had never really shown off her work to anyone before. Not having had many friends growing up, she found it difficult to trust anyone that much.

“I look forward to it, then.” Taven said with a grunt as she worked at loosening a bolt or 

something within the car.

Clarke brandished her pencil, her gaze split between Raven and the landscape she had started before hitting the road. Shaking her head she turned the page to a blank one. Slowly, her car and then Raven’s form began to develop on the paper. Raven was fascinating to draw. Her face was beautifully sharp and angular, while her curves were just the opposite in their softness. The lighting wasn’t nearly as good as it could have been, but Clarke had to remember that she wasn’t at art school seducing women anymore… though she was debating borrowing the tactic to use on the mechanic.

“That’s outstanding.” grumbled a gruff male voice from behind her. 

“Whoa?! MY GOD” she shouts, and the notebook closes when it falls from her lap as she jumps up.

“Ouch! God dammit, Lincoln!” Raven shouts, having hit her head on the lid to the engine-cavity-thingy Clarke didn’t know the name of.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, miss. Your portrait was amazing. It looks exactly like her.” the very large man that had scared Clarke so badly explained.

“You were drawing me?” Raven asks, looking both surprised and flattered.

“I’m sorry for shouting... and I should have asked for your permission...I’m sorry, again.” Clarke said shyly.

“Show me, then I’ll decide whether or not I will forgive you.” Raven gestures to the notebook hanging from Clarke’s hand with another teasing smirk. Clarke had a feeling that hanging around this girl would lead to getting around this girl would lead to getting to see a lot of those. She looked forward to it. Raven’s teasing grins all deserved to be immortalized on paper, over and over again. Clarke decided that as soon as she was home, she would paint the astonished grin on Raven’s face at the picture on canvas like the expression deserved.

“This is gorgeous, Clarke.” she breathes, a smile pulling at her cheeks, her mouth falling open, and her eyes opening wide as she gazed at the sketch.

“It’s not done yet, I know, but I’ve always dabbled in the arts. Even went to college for it for awhile. Then the time came, and I took over the company for my mother. I still paint and sketch when I can, but it’s nothing like what I could do when I had the time it deserved to have with a pencil or a brush in my hand.” Clarke sighed, rambling had always been a nervous habit of hers.

“No, it’s amazing. I’m going to go back to work and you finish that, I’m going to want a copy for myself.” Raven said with that grin again.

“Seriously, amazing work, Ms. Griffin.”

“I’m something of an amateur artist myself. More of a hobby to me than anything else.” he said.

“It’s just Clarke, Lincoln. I’m just Ms. Griffin at work.”

“So you’re a broken down vacationer?” Lincoln asked, pulling another chair up beside of her.

“It was supposed to be a vacation, anyway.” Clarke chuckles, settling back down in her seat and picking up her pencil again.

“I’d like to see some of your work at some point.” she adds.

“I appreciate the offer… Clarke.” Lincoln says with a soft smile. Clarke takes it that he isn’t one to usually say much from the smirk on the older man’s face. He settles back into his own seat and watches her draw with muscular arms crossed over his chest.

“Don’t you have something that you could be doing, Linc?” Raven asks as she pulls one piece or another from the engine area of the car.

“I am comfortable, thank you. Seeing as I’m not actually one of your employees and all, Ms. Reyes.” Lincoln replies with another fleetingly soft smile.

“Yeah, you aren’t leaving any time soon, Griffin.” Raven says as she shuts the lid on Clarke’s car.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks worriedly.

“The grooves here skipped and the piece is ruined, it could take months to get a new one. It seems to me that you’re going to be my roomie for a while.” Raven chuckles, excusing herself to her office to make the call.

“She seems oddly pleased about this, and you’re staying with Raven through everything? How did that end up being a thing?” Lincoln asks.

“We have old friends in common. Plus, I think I might like her.” Clarke says without looking up from her sketchbook.

\------///////-------

Raven couldn’t believe that she had purposefully broken Clarke’s car. She had easily fixed the initial incident before skipping those lines. Clarke had money, she knew and this wouldn’t put a dent in her trust fund, so she didn’t feel at all guilty. For some reason she just couldn’t bear the thought of Clarke having without the two of them having the chance to talk more and get to know one another better. Still, she was breaking her own moral code.

She called in the order and sat at her incredibly messy desk to stare at her equally messy oil stained hands. She didn’t know why she felt such an incredible connection to Clarke Griffin, the CEO of Griffin Industries, but she did, and she felt an intense need to explore it. She wouldn’t have been able to do that with Clarke going on to her vacation. 

“Hey, Clarke, I don’t have anymore cars today if you’d like for me to take you home and get you squared away.” Raven offered, unable to stay away long for some reason.

“Yeah, sure. That sounds great. I guess that means that I’ll be seeing you around, Lincoln.” Clarke says, gathering her things and shoving them into a bag from the car quickly.

“I look forward to it.” he replies and Raven can’t help but smile. Clarke was magical in the way everyone automatically opened up to her. She made you want to tell her your entire life’s story because you automatically knew that she would understand and accept you. She was simultaneously a comfort and terrifying to be around.

“Are you sure that you are okay with me staying at your place?” Clarke asks as she catches up to Raven and grips the mechanic’s ams making the usually very smooth girl blush a bright red.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Raven answers with an awkward grin again.

“Good, it’ll be just like a sleepover.” Clarke says with a grin. “I’ve never actually had one of those.”

“Well, I’ll make your first the best ever, then.” Raven promises with a small, soft and sad smile.

\------///////--------

“Is that a …. pillow fort, Raven?” Clarke asks incredulously. Raven sidles up to her and nudges the blonde’s shoulder with her own.

“Your first sleepover has to be legit!” Raven proclaims.

“Oh, naturally." Clarke says teasingly. "Let me change into my pajamas before we begin, then." She excused herself to the bathroom, already instinctively treating the small, farmhouse style home as though it were her own. 

The house was rustic and not at all the sort of place that Clarke would have imagined Raven living, had she attempted to imagine such a thing. It was a small place and the wallpaper was old. It clearly needed a little work, but she assumed that to be a part of the charm for Raven. Clarke fancied the idea of Raven purposefully choosing a fixer-upper to buy. 

She shut herself in the bathroom Andy pulled in pink pin-striped blue short shorts, and a light blue tee shirt that she knew set off her eyes nicely. Octavia would have approved her choices she thought. Clarke stepped out of the hallway to find Raven seated on the couch, flipping through the sketchbook Clarke had been drawing in at the shop, and had left lying on the table. The brunette seemed captivated by the blonde's artwork and more than a little impressed. 

"Are you liking what you see?" Clarke asked saucily.

"Of course, you're more than a little talented." Raven compliments her, enjoying the view of the business woman. She definitely enjoyed the sight of Clarke standing there in those shorts. She wore a black tank top herself and a pair of red, black and green plaid pajama pants.

"You're too kind." Clarke replies with her own grin, thinking that Raven was equally stunning when cleaned up and relaxed. 

"Come and braid my hair, if we are having a real sleepover this is a necessity." Raven requests. 

"You just want to look at my sketches for a while more." Clarke accuses.

"Accurate, but I also adore having my hair played with, so that's a bonus too." Raven teases back, unsure of when the last time she had had this much fun just being around someone, since Finn at least.

"Two of these are of Finn, why are they so different?" Raven asks as Clarke starts her braiding assignment by running her fingers through the long black locks. 

"Those are the two ways that I saw him. The left is 'outside Finn' happy, carefree and flirty. On the right is the dark, tortured and guilty Finn. 'Inside Finn.'" Clarke explained, the constant ache in her chest dissipating a little bit more as she did so. No one had ever asked before and getting it off of her chest felt good.

"That's deep, Clarke." Raven said, incapable of coming up with something more eloquent.

"I'm more than just a pretty face." The girl replies. 

"Understandable." Raven would have accompanied the statement with her usual nod but instead leaned back in to the feeling of the other woman's hands in her hair. It was something that she could very much get used to.

\-----//////------

Raven was amazed by just how thick Clarke's hair was, and how incredibly soft. She sat for a moment just running her fingers through it, because she could. Then, with skillful fingers began to twist the strands into a braid. 

"Is this really what goes on at a teenager's sleepover?" Clarke asks. 

"No, it's just the first thing. Next, we make each other friendship bracelets, but sadly, I have no sailors cord or yarn, so we can skip that part and go straight to the movie. Do you prefer High School Musical or Camp Rock?" Raven asks with a completely straight face. 

"Surely we can bend the rules at least for just the choice in movies." Clarke insists looking absolutely horrified at the prospects. 

"Why not? All of my movies are in the cabinet under the T.V. Pick whatever you want." Raven says, finishing off the braid with a hair tie. "Just so long as we maintain the long held tradition of practicing our kissing skills with one another." She adds, watching Clarke's spine stiffen at her words.

"Of course, we can't break tradition. That would be just plain wrong." Clarke replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Raven grinned back, proud that the risk had paid off and she could know for sure that the blonde shared her interest.  
Clarke slid in the movie and crawled into the pillow fort, gesturing for Raven to follow. It was a tight fit, and they were squished together but neither of them minded. 

"So do you 'practice' during the movie or after?" Clarke asks, the twinkle becoming a serious distraction whenever she glanced over and met those cornflower blue eyes. 

"I would guess that that is the guest's choice." Raven replied, playing with the end of Clarke's braid. 

"How does now work for you?" Clarke bites her lip and looks up at her and Raven could swear that Clarke knows exactly what she is doing and exactly how it is affecting her. 

"Now works brilliantly."

Clarke tugs on Raven's braid as encouragement for her to lower her face to Clarke's while she props herself up on her elbow and cups Clarke's cheek in one calloused hand. Raven's mouth is hungry and rough, but there is an underlying tenderness there that seeps through all the same in different touches and swipes of her tongue. Clarke's hands find their way up Raven's shirt and her blunt nails dig into her sides. Raven moans but Clarke swallows the sound and nips at her bottom lip less than gently. They break apart and Raven avenges herself with a soft bite to Clarke's collarbone, as the blonde's hands cupped her breasts over her bra. Raven began to slide Clarke's shirt up as well and couldn't help but be thankful that the other girl's beautiful car had broken down when it did.


End file.
